koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ravio
Ravio (ラヴィオ) is a character first introduced in A Link Between Worlds. He is the Lorulean counterpart to the Link of that game. Role in Game Ravio currently does not have a story significant role in Hyrule Warriors due to being a DLC character that was added to the game post launch. He does plays a minor story role in the Lorule Puzzle Rewards Map. Ravio is battling against Yugas forces in the Valley of Seers when Link appears to give him assistance. Ravio comments on the battle would have eventually caused 'the Hero' to appear. A short time later Linkle makes an appearance. He begins referring to them both as Mr. Hero and Miss Hero. Together the three of them rescue trapped members of Ravios army, as well as find ways into the sealed off northern temple where Yuga is holed up. When Ravio, Link, and Linkle manage to infiltrate the temple Yuga creates 3 clones of him self. If left alone for too long each will transform into a Ganon. Ravio states he has special magic glasses that can help them find the real Yuga, and has to be escorted to the main camp. Once the real Yuga is revealed the other Yugas who hadnt been defeated, or transformed, will lose morale and be easily defeated. Yuga will then summon another Stronger Ganon to fight alongside him against the trio of heroes. Upon Yuga's defeat Ravio comments on the courage displayed by Link and Linkle, with PRoxi and Linkle stating that they were able to defeat Yuga and Ganon due to working together. Linkle then comments that even Ravio has what it takes to be a true hero, and he states he could get used to being called one. Character Information Personality Due to coming from a world that is the complete opposite of Link, he is cowardly and incredibly lazy. A bit of a cheapskate, he tries his best to avoid spending as much money as possible while charging tons of money from others whenever they purchase from his shop. Another thing to note about Ravio is that, unlike Link is is silent, Ravio is very talkative. He will use any excuse to toss in a comment regarding any given situation. He is also fond of telling corny 'Dad' style jokes which he refers to as a Ravio Style Joke. Quotes :See also: Ravio/Quotes Gameplay :X': Ravio uses the ice rod to summon a boulder of ice to come crash down to the ground. :'Hold-X: Ravio uses the ice rod to create four ice blades to launch enemies up in the air. :Y''', '''X: Ravio throws a boomerang upward. :Y''', '''Y, X': Ravio rolls a giant bomb forward and then flings the bomb at the enemy. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Ravio uses the ice rod to create four ice rocks to crash into each other. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Ravio uses the boomerang to release a tornado in front of him. He then uses the ice rod to freeze the enemy and then the iceberg explodes. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Ravio swings his hammer to the left, then up right, then down left. He then summons a bomb and swings the hammer to move the bomb forward. He then swings his hammer to a 420 spin. He enlarges the hammer to then smack down to the ground. :A': Ravio shoots three bombs from his bow and then summons two tornados with the boomerang to combine together to blow enemies away. :'Focus Spirit + A': Ravio shoots out three arrows of light on the enemy. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Ravio tries to hold a bomb thats about to explode, but he falls over, causing the bomb to explode :Weak Point Smash: Ravio swings his hammer up to the left, and then throws a bomb forward. Fighting Style Weapons Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Gallery Images= Ravio Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite |-|Videos= Hyrule Warriors Legends - DLC Pack 4 Trailer| External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters